The goal is to develop procedures for the objective detection of reactions to foods due to hypersensitivity of the immunologic category, in distinction to adverse reactions to foods such as lactose intolerance or psychologic disorder. The approach is to measure the products of the immunologic reactions, for example histamine and 1,4 methylimidazole acetic acid excretion in the urine.